Weblogs, or blogs, refer to online postings maintained by one or more persons who publish content for other online users to view. Weblogs may be maintained by individuals to express their views and opinions about various situations, by organizations to provide a direct connection to their audiences, or by any other person or group for almost any purpose. Weblogs have become a popular medium because of their very low barriers to entry and wide reach. Weblogs have very few, if any, requirements for postings, and weblogs are highly varied in content and style. Many weblogs are focused on a narrow range of subjects, while many other weblogs are directed to a broad range of topics. Also, many weblogs are updated often, while many other weblogs are updated scarcely.